


Hell Yeah!

by UnapologeticallyMeatwad



Category: Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Bane Does a Group Therapy, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Post season 2 episode 12, friendfic, no beta we die like men, written before the season 2 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnapologeticallyMeatwad/pseuds/UnapologeticallyMeatwad
Summary: “This is definitely my fault guys,” Bane says. “My B, my B.”Ivy raises a thin red eyebrow. “Um.”Bane looks over to Ivy and shrugs. “You must be wondering why I’m here.”Even the pale-faced, possibly hung over Kite Man nods at this.Bane eyes all of them curiously. “Well, um, you know. It’s my fault because I never put up a disclaimer that The Pit might make you all hormonal and — ”“That’s not it,” Harley sighs. “Sorry, Bane.”Bringing Bane down never feels good, he always gets all droopy faced. “O-o-o-oh,” he moans like a swamp creature that got stepped on. “I thought it was The Pit! Man, and I came in all confident about that…”
Relationships: Pamela Isley & Harleen Quinzel & Charles "Chuck" Brown, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 14
Kudos: 62





	Hell Yeah!

**Author's Note:**

> I just binged the last eight episodes of Harley Quinn last night, and for those reading this way after this season 2 ends, last episode was Season 2 Episode 12, the one with that moment at the end and I’m lowkey freaking out lol.
> 
> So, classic me being worried about me not liking the outcome of this whole Harley/Ivy & Kite Man thing, I wrote a fic for what I want to see happen next Friday. I want to do a Harley/Ivy story down the line that’s more joyful and fun, and in spirit with the show since I love it so much, but for now this is what I’m bringing to the table. Literally uploading this straight from the first draft fyi.
> 
> CW: references to past abuse

This whole thing is a disaster. Who would have thought that a day that ended with defeating Doctor Psycho and getting Darkseid to peacefully walk away could have ended so poorly? 

Everyone knows, like,  _ everyone _ . Fuckin’ Bane knows! He’s texting Harley about it and — ugh. Everyone’s textin’ and no one’s talkin’. When they meet together at the mall, it’s very awkward. Clayface and King Shark don’t have much of anything to say, they just look really glum. They’re definitely upset about the crew dynamic. Losing Dr. Psycho? That they can handle. 

But losing Harley and Ivy simultaneously?

Even Frank is forlorn and shit about it.

Ivy won’t say anything, she’s dealing with the fallout. Occasionally, Harley gets an update, but it’s always sad. Apparently Kite Man locked Ivy out, and then sent Ivy a long ass wall of text about how sorry he is for being so shitty about this and everything, well, not  _ apparently _ , Ivy has mostly been taking pictures and screenshotting things to communicate.

Shit fucking sucks.

“This is definitely my fault guys,” Bane says later when Harley, Kite Man, and Ivy meet up at the mall to talk this over like adults. Everyone sits except Bane who stands. “My B, my B.”

Ivy raises a thin red eyebrow. “Um.”

Bane looks over to Ivy and shrugs. “You must be wondering why I’m here.”

Even the pale-faced, possibly hung over Kite Man nods at this.

Bane eyes all of them curiously. “Well, um, you know. It’s my fault because I never put up a disclaimer that The Pit might make you all hormonal and — ”

“That’s not it,” Harley sighs. “Sorry, Bane.”

Insulting or otherwise bringing Bane down never feels good, he always gets all droopy faced. “O-o-o-oh,” he moans like a swamp creature that got stepped on. “I thought it was The Pit! Man, and I came in all confident about that…”

“It’s okay, man,” Kite Man sighs, his first words in days. 

Ivy raises her eyebrows at that, then turns to Bane. “How’d you even get here?”

“Oh!” Bane claps his hands together like a little kid. “George Lopez came in to do a second set! And I felt sorry about my hang-ups with The Pit, I mean, even George Lopez thinks a disclaimer could have prevented this, but… I’ll, uh, show myself out…”

“Wait, Bane!” Harley shouts with sudden passion. She likes having Bane around, he’s so naive and innocent and emotionally aware… she gestures at a nearby armchair. “Help us mediate.”

Bane lights up again, possibly licking his lips behind the mask, and then gets dour. “Hold on a minute here. This isn’t some kind of emotional manipulation, is it?”

Harley frowns. “What?”

“You know, you give dumb ol’ Bane a chair,” Bane explains. “And then after you sit in it, and it’s all cushy, you get shown the ad copy to your new Team-Up Special and the copy is just too much of a thinker and…”

“Dude, brother,” Kite Man nearly begs. “You’re like, super funny, but this bit? It ain’t the beef.”

“Ain’t the beef,” Bane repeats to himself as he sits in the chair, taking a moment to admire it. “Let the games begin! We should, um, use I statements.”

“I’ll start,” Kite Man says and turns on Ivy. “When I saw you two, um, you know, I feel like a loser.”

“You’re not a loser,” Ivy says quickly.

“Well why didn’t you tell me?” he shakes.

Ivy nods and clasps her hands together. “I figured if Harls and I ignored it, we could just move on from it. Obviously I was…” She sighs and holds out her hand for Harley to take.

It feels wrong to take Ivy’s hand in front of Kite Man, but well, he’s seen a lot worse, and the way the wind is blowing is… well, no wedding. 

“We were shitty to you,” Harley says. “And if you don’t want to be friends with us anymore, that’s cool.”

“Yeah,” Ivy echoes. “Though if we  _ could _ still be friends…”

Kite Man raises an eyebrow. “Why would you want that? You hate me, don’t you?”

Ivy shakes her head. “No, I never… you make me laugh, even more than Harls does.”

Harley sort of takes offense to that, she’s  _ much _ funnier than Kite Man whose main bit is his freakin’ kite, but whatever, time and place. She crosses her ankles and bites her lip. After everything she’s been through, she hurt someone real bad. 

“Ivy,” Bane offers. “I think if you make boundaries with Kite Man…”

Ivy frowns, chewing on her lip too. That’s not really an easy thing to do, and Harley kinda wonders what Ivy will actually say.

“Chuck,” Ivy says seriously. “Harley is like… really important to me. She helped me break out of Arkham her first day working there. And I don’t know, we don’t talk about it much, but like…” She looks over to Harley. “...we’ve both, uh, been through the ringer with some… y’know… we connect on that.”

Kite Man furrows his brow behind the goofy goggles.

“We don’t connect like that,” Ivy sighs. “But we don’t have to, to be friends. I just, like, I’ve been pretty happy ignoring most of my problems, like, the, uh, getting hit, and stuff, and again, Harley and I don’t…” Her eye contact is so meaningful, especially after so many instances of averted gazes. “...talk about that, I — fucking need that shit around me.”

Kite Man doesn’t say anything, so Harley tries to smooth it over a little. “None of us hate you, and everyone who does hate you is shit.”

Kite Man raises an eyebrow. “You don’t  _ hate  _ me, Ives, because I make you laugh? Well, you know, that’s what everyone says to me, you know,  _ oh Kite Man, you’re such a baller, ha ha. Oh hey, what’s Kite Man doing? Ah, he’s with his kite again!  _ Yeah, well, yuck it up. I’m not just a funny guy, you know, I’m…” He nearly bites his own tongue. “...I got a heart too.”

There’s another awkward pause, and Harley sees Bane raising a pointed finger to suggest to everyone that they all reconnaitre at The Pit to work out their feelings with knitted hats and shit, but Kite Man continues his monologue, “I got strugs too, I guess, huh? I think I’m kinda fucked up too. Uh, probs not as bad as you guys but...”

Ivy nods and gets out of the chair, leading Harley across the floor over to Kite Man. They both hold out a hand for him to take. 

Kite Man cracks a grin finally and takes their hands, rising up to stand alongside them.

“Hell yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, if this show doesn’t work things out with these three and doesn’t get renewed for Season 3 I’ll scream. 
> 
> Kudos this fic if you’re okay signing a petition to get Bane added on as part of Harley’s crew. (JK)
> 
> You can [follow me on Twitter](https://twitter.com/IAmLordMeatwad) for tweets about my cats and fanfic, and [follow me on Insta](https://www.instagram.com/katrinajagelski/) for similar stuff. Occasionally I do live reads for my original fiction and fanfic.


End file.
